Ostatnia brygada/Cz.I/09
Kategoria:Ostatnia brygada IX O godzinie dziewiątej, przerzucając podczas śniadania dzienniki, Andrzej we wszystkich znalazł niemal jednobrzmiącą wiadomość, głoszącą, iż policji udało się wpaść na trop szajki szpiegowskiej, mającej swe rozgałęzienia w najwyższych sferach towarzyskich. „Goniec Stołeczny” pod jaskrawym tytułem opisywał zbrodniczą działalność szajki w fabrykach broni i w sztabie generalnym, podawał szczegóły wykrycia olbrzymich składów bolszewickiej bibuły agitacyjnej i w końcu dawał do zrozumienia, iż wśród aresztowanych znajdują się osoby z arystokracji i plutokracji. Nazwisk, ze względu na dalsze śledztwo, nie podawano. O godzinie dwunastej wpadła Ira. Była podniecona i drżała ze zdenerwowania. Pocałowała Andrzeja i nawet nie zdejmując kapelusza opadła na tachtę. — Co za skandal, co za skandal! — Jaki skandal? Co się stało? — Jeszcze nie wiesz? Mieli przecie do ciebie dzwonić! — Kto? — Marta. — Marta? A to po co? — No, Rzeckiego aresztowali! — Starego? Co ty mówisz?! — Nie, Stacha! Pojęcia nie masz, co się tam dzieje... — Ale za co? — Ach, czy ja wiem! Podobno był szpiegiem czy tam agitatorem bolszewickim. Co za skandal! W nocy! Wyobraź sobie, w nocy wtargnęła do nich policja! Rewizja w całym mieszkaniu. Rzecki dostał ataku sercowego, pani Rzecka zemdlała. Pojęcia nie masz, jaki skandal! Warszawa cała trzęsie się! — Niesłychane! — A w dodatku wszyscy głowy tam potracili. Wyobraź sobie, stary chciał się zastrzelić, żeby nie Marta... — A gdzie Roman? — Właśnie! Roman siedzi w Poznaniu na jakimś zjeździe. Marta dziś depeszowała. Okropne. I wszystkie kufry im poprzewracali. Były już zapakowane, bo Marta z matką miały dziś jechać do Monte Catini, i nagle taki skandal! — — A po co mieli do mnie dzwonić? No, Marta myślała, że ty coś pomożesz, że masz stosunki z Kułczami, a przez nich, czy przez komandora Brzechwę, można wszystko zrobić. — Co zrobić? — Ach, co, zwolnić Stacha z więzienia! — Wątpię. Zresztą, jeżeli on naprawdę jest szpiegiem, to... — Zawsze mówiłam ― wybuchnęła ― że ten idiota całą rodzinę skompromituje. Mama była oburzona! Ledwie się zgodziła pojechać do generała Paltzena. Może przez mego... Co za wstyd, co za kompromitacja! Była tak wzburzona, że drżała jej ręka. Gdy Andrzej podał szklankę wody, omal nie wylała jej na kolana. — A czy podczas rewizji ― zapytał ― znaleźli jakie materiały obciążające? Nie wiedziała dokładnie, ale podobno w biurku Stanisława były jakieś dokumenty. — Nie wiem, ale zabrali go do więzienia w Mokotowie, zakratowanym samochodem. Marta ledwie na nogach się trzyma. Taki skandal! Hrabia Rzecki szpiegiem! Z przejęcia od rana nic w ustach nie miałam. — No, to w każdym razie musisz teraz coś zjeść ― zawyrokował Andrzej. — Och, dziękuję ci, doprawdy nie mogę. W takiej chwili... — Upewniam cię, Iruś, że jeżeli będziesz głodna, to tym Rzeckim nie dopomożesz. Herbaty wypijesz czy kawy? Zdecydowała się na herbatę. Piotra, jak co dzień o tej porze, nie było, musiał więc Dowmunt sam przyszykować herbatę. Ira została w gabinecie i zatopiła się w plice dzienników, czytając od deski do deski informacje o nocnym wykryciu szajki. Andrzej przeszedł do kuchni, zapalił gaz i postawił na nim imbryk z wodą. Mógł teraz wrócić do Ireny, lecz wolał zastanowić się nad całą sprawą. Może istotnie należałoby użyć swoich stosunków do ratowania tego Rzeckiego? Zaczął w myśli ważyć argumenty, jakimi mógłby posługiwać się interweniując w jego sprawie. Z drugiej jednak strony najwyraźniej występowało w nim obrzydzenie. Jakim prawem? Jeżeli jest łotrem, to jakim prawem ja, uczciwy obywatel państwa, mam wywierać nacisk na władze, osłaniać szpiega? Nie! Nie! Zresztą ― jeżeli jest niewinny, to przecie wypuszczą i zrehabilitują. Dowmunt wiedział, że liczono by się z jego wstawiennictwem, i to nie tylko przez wzgląd na Kulczów. Wiedział, że dla ludzi przeciętnych każde słowo człowieka bogatego nabiera specjalnej wagi pod ciężarem posiadanego przezeń pieniądza, że wreszcie... Nad drzwiami prowadzącymi na kuchenne schody niespodziewanym alarmem zaterkotał dzwonek. Raz, drugi, trzeci... czwarty. Andrzej zapiął bonżurkę i zapytał przy drzwiach: — A kto tam? Klamka poruszyła się pod niecierpliwym naciskiem. — Kto tam? Stłumiony szept: — Prędzej, prędzej! Proszę otworzyć! Przekręcił klucz w zamku. Cóż u licha? Zdaje się głos kobiety? Odciągnął zatrzask i odstąpił zdumiony. W drzwiach stała Lena. Palto i kapelusz trzymała w ręku, blada jak płótno, w oczach przerażenie... — Lena?! — Cicho!... ― szybko zamknęła za sobą drzwi. — Lena! Co się stało?! — Zaraz... Zaraz... Chodźmy od tego okna. Prędzej!... Była półprzytomna. Nagle zaczęła przeglądać rzeczy trzymane w ręku. Gorączkowo czegoś szukała. — Zgubiłam! Boże! Andy, rękawiczkę, zgubiłam na schodach... — Drobiazg. Ale co się stało??? — Andy, idź zaraz, zobacz! Rękawiczka! Taka, widzisz! Musiałam zgubić na schodach. Idź prędzej! Taka... Cicho! Cicho! — Ależ, Lena... — Cicho! Przyłożyła ucho do drzwi. Trzęsła się całym ciałem. — Słyszysz?! Idą! — No, idzie ktoś, ale cóż z tego? Był już poirytowany. Patrzał na nią, przypominającą teraz zapędzone i drżące ze strachu zwierzątko, i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że tam przecie jest Ira. To nonsens. Nie mogą się przecie spotkać. Czego ona chce? Psiakrew! ― Zaklął. Podniósł z podłogi jej płaszcz i kapelusz. Musi ją wyprawić. — Lenuś ― zaczął ― nie możesz teraz tu zostać u mnie... — Muszę! Muszę! — Ale ja nie jestem sam w domu, mam ― gościa. — Wszystko mi jedno! — Ależ... Spojrzała nań z rozpaczą. — Lenuś, oprzytomnij. Pomyśl: nic mogę cię narazić na... — Masz tu kobietę? — Nie o to chodzi... — Masz kobietę?!... Ach, wszystko mi jedno, wszystko jedno... Musisz mnie przyjąć. Niech się dzieje, co chce... — Więc co się stało?! — Policja. Nie zrozumiał. — Co policja? — Zaraz tu będzie. — Po co? — No, nie wiesz? Prola aresztowali. Nie czytałeś? A teraz Zuzanna otrzymała ostrzegawczy telefon, że zaraz u niej będzie rewizja. — A ty tam byłaś? — Tak. — No, przecie to ciebie nie może dotyczyć! Utkwiła w nim ponury wzrok. — Niestety... dotyczy i mnie. Jaskrawa błyskawica przebiegła mu przez mózg. Przypomniały się rewelacje Krupskiego, dzikie zachowanie się Leny wówczas w sypialni, jej słowa, których znaczenia wtedy nie pojmował. Ciężko położył jej rękę na ramieniu. — Więc ty jesteś szpiegiem? Milczała. We wspaniałych, skośnych, zielonych oczach zaczaiło się błaganie, lęk i nadzieja łaski, jak w oczach psa, nad którym uniósł się rzemienny kańczug. Dłoń Dowmunta bezwiednie coraz mocniej ściskała się na ramieniu, a pod jego czaszką w jakimś chaosie kołowały się myśli. Nim któraś z nich zdołała dobiec do warg, tłum innych dopadał ją, obalał i znowu zjawiała się inna, by ― gdy już miała zwyciężyć ― została zdławiona. Gaz pod imbrykiem huczał i napełniał powietrze symetryczną wibracją oddechu. Nagle za ich plecami rozległ się głos: ― Ach, przepraszam... nie wiedziałam. W drzwiach stała Ira. Andrzej szybko cofnął rękę, oszołomiony przyznaniem się Leny, zapomniał o Irenie, nic liczył się z tym, że przecie może tu wejść, zdziwiona długą jego nieobecnością. Widział teraz paradoksalność swojej sytuacji. Ira nie ruszyła się z miejsca, a w jej oczach błyskały ogniki ironii. — Pani daruje ― bąknął z półukłonem w jej stronę ― za chwilę służę. Lecz Irena z całą swobodą i perfidną prostodusznością zaoponowała: — Ale, Andy! Kto widział damy przyjmować w kuchni! Fi! Sądzę, że nie weźmiesz mi za złe, jeżeli w twoim imieniu będę robiła honory domu? Andrzej skrzywił się niemiłosiernie. Był wściekły i chętnie wyszedłby teraz, zostawiając je obie. Niech się dzieje, co chce! Jednakże trzeba było jakoś wybrnąć z tej matni. Już miał gotową odpowiedź: „Ta pani przyszła tylko na chwilę i proszę cię, zostaw nas tymczasem samych”, gdy spostrzegł się, że nie może wszak mówić „per ty” do jednej w obecności drugiej. Użycie zaś znowu słowa „pani” byłoby śmieszne. Tymczasem Ira, która widocznie rozkoszowała się swoją strategiczną przewagą, nie ustępowała. — Państwo pozwolą! Ale, Andy, przedstawże nas! Właściwie to tylko pani mnie nie zna ― zwróciła się wprost do Leny i wyciągając śmiało rękę, dodała: — Pani jest tak popularna w Warszawie... Nazywam się Żabianka. Lena bez uśmiechu podała rękę. Nie mogła jej jednak cofnąć, bo Irena bez ceremonii pociągnęła ją do drzwi. — Niechże pani pozwoli, Andy ― odwróciła się już w korytarzu ― dasz nam herbaty, prawda? Został pośrodku kuchni. W tak głupim położeniu nie znajdował się jeszcze nigdy. Dręcząca myśl o haniebnej roli Leny potęgowała jego rozdrażnienie... Wiedział, co jest teraz jego obowiązkiem, obowiązkiem uczciwego człowieka, lecz niestety, również dobrze wiedział, co jest obowiązkiem gentlemana w stosunku do kobiety. Nadto pozycję jego komplikowała obecność Ireny, obecność osłabiająca tak oczywiście jego stanowisko. Jedno trzeba było zrobić ― rozmówić się z Leną. Stał niemal bezradny, wpatrzony w płomień gazu i w tryumfalną smugę pary, jaką wyrzucał w górę dziób imbryka. Tymczasem Irena, siedząc w głębokim „klubie”, w milczeniu przyglądała się rywalce. Milczały obie. Lena z wolna odzyskiwała równowagę i stopniowo błahość odkrycia zdrady Downiunta, błahość w porównaniu z groźnym niebezpieczeństwem, jakie nad nią zawisło, zaczęła nabierać znaczenia. Oczy zielone spotkały się z oczyma szylkretowymi. — Pani jest kochanką Andrzeja? ― zapytała wprost Lena. — Tak jak i pani. — Więc Andrzej pani powiedział? — O, o tym wie całe miasto. Przynajmniej o tym mówi. — Czy, czy... ― zaczęła Lena. — Ależ, proszę pani ― zachęciła ją Ira. — Czy Andrzej, to jest, czy pani od dawna jest jego kochanką? — Ach, nie obserwuję jubileuszów, więc datą pani służyć nie mogę, ale w przybliżeniu coś od miesiąca. Lena przygryzła wargi. — Mówmy szczerze ― zaproponowała z poważną miną Ira. ― Chyba dla pani nie jest to tragedią? — Nigdy bym nie posądziła go ― wybuchnęła Lena ― że może mnie tak haniebnie zdradzić! — Tak jak on ― z naciskiem odparła Ira ― nie przypuszcza, że pani go zdradza. Oczy zielone spotkały się z oczyma szylkretowymi. — Zresztą o cóż chodzi? ― dodała. ― Jeżeli zdrada Andrzeja nie zmniejsza jego w stosunku do pani, powiedzmy ― temperamentu?... Chyba, chyba że ja, jako, powiedzmy, partnerka wzbudzam w pani odrazę. — Pani go kocha? Irena roześmiała się szczerze. — Myślałam ― dorzuciła Lena ― pani jest bardzo młoda. W tym zwłaszcza wieku... — Och, przyznaję, że bardzo go lubię. Jest piękny, silny, inteligentny, subtelny... Mogłabym tu cały szereg zalet Andrzeja wyliczyć. Ale miłość? To pojęcie, zdaje mi się, straciło prawo egzystencji od czasów Laury, Beatrice i Maryli, a w każdym razie od wojny światowej. — Ma pani bardzo nowoczesne poglądy, ale nie sądzi pani chyba, że do przeżytków należy zazdrość? — Przypuszczam, że ta będzie istniała wiecznie, ale na przykład, jeżeli o panią chodzi... — Nie jest pani zazdrosna? — Nie. — Niemożliwe! — Proszę pani, wprawdzie jestem młodsza, ale pani jest nieporównanie ładniejsza i ― czy ja wiem, jak to nazwać ― ma pani masę wdzięku. O, niech się pani nie uśmiecha, mówię to zupełnie szczerze. Ile razy panią widziałam ― zachwycałam się panią. I wie pani, gdy pomyślę, że mój kochanek jest także kochankiem pani, działa to na mnie podniecająco. Od dawna pragnęłam panią poznać i naprawdę bardzo się cieszę, choć nastąpiło to na tym terenie. — Pani jest jeszcze strasznym dzieckiem. — Wydaje mi się, że pani się myli i zmieni pani zdanie, gdy się poznamy bliżej, czego bym bardzo pragnęła. Dobrze?... Lena z ciekawością przyglądała się tej dziwnej dziewczynie. Wywoływała wrażenie raczej miłe. Lecz myśl, że Dowmunt mógł dzielić swe uczucia, że ona sama, piękna, namiętna, pożądana przez tylu, nie wystarczyła temu człowiekowi ― napełniała ją gniewem i chęcią zemsty. — Ale! ― zawołała Irena ― zapomniałyśmy o Andrzeju. Biedak! Ten się musi czuć wesoło! Pójdę po niego, bo gotów cały dzień przesiedzieć w kuchni. Przepraszam panią. Była podniecona niezwykłością sytuacji i bardzo przejęta swoim postanowieniem doprowadzenia do status quo wszelką cenę. Zmartwił ją ponury wygląd Andrzeja. — Andy! Mruknął coś z niechęcią i włożył ręce do kieszeni. — Andy! No, nie martw się. Wcaleśmy sobie oczu nie wydrapały. Jesteśmy w zupełnej zgodzie. Chodź do nas. Milczał. — No chodź. Ja rozumiem, że to nie jest rozkoszna sytuacja, ale przecie nie trzeba robić tragedii. Mówię ci, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Chodź... — Słuchaj, Ira! Śmiesznie bym wyglądał, gdybym ci teraz jakie wyrzuty robił. Ale teraz, proszę cię, zostaw mnie z panią Kulczową. O, nie myśl ― dodał, uprzedzając jej słowa ― nie myśl, że tu chodzi... Przyszła do mnie niespodziewanie, bo zaszły pewne sprawy... w jej rodzinie, rozumiesz, bardzo ważne i pilne sprawy... I mnie one dotyczą... Dlatego, proszę cię, bądź wyrozumiała i dobra. — Mam wyjść? — Byłbym ci za to bardzo wdzięczny. Zawahała się chwilę i podała mu rękę. — Wierzę ci. W gabinecie pożegnała Lenę szczerym przyznaniem się, którego zresztą bynajmniej, pomimo odmiennych pozorów, nie uważała za swą porażkę: — Andrzej mówił mi, że macie jakieś bardzo ważne rodzinne historie do omówienia i prosił ― zaśmiała się ― bym się wyniosła. Zatem do widzenia. Pozwoli pani, że do niej zatelefonuję? — O, proszę bardzo... — Musimy bliżej się poznać! Ubrała się w przedpokoju i wyszła. Andrzej zastał Lenę przy oknie. Stała za firanką i badała wzrokiem ulicę. — Widzisz! ― zawołała ― tam stoją i tam... Cały dom obstawiony policją. Usiadł ciężko w fotelu. — Lena! Odwróciła się doń i zrobiła kilka kroków. Usta jej drżały. — Jesteś szpiegiem? — Andy... Andy... Nie sądź mnie tak surowo!... I... i... ratuj! Ratuj! Zaciskał zęby. — Mów! Mówiła, łkanie wstrząsało łukiem jej pochylonych pleców, ręce kurczowo czepiały się jego kolan. Uklękła przy nim, a gdy podnosiła nań oczy ― widział dwie lśniące smugi łez, spływających po policzkach. Mówiła. Chaotycznie, zdawałoby się bez sensu. Jedno zdanie nie wiązało się z drugim niczym, chyba szlochem, podrywającym ku górze misterne łopatki pod cienkim jedwabiem sukni. Boże! Czyżby to z jej winy! Nie, przysięga, że nie. Tak się ułożył los... Pętla raz zarzucona zaciskała się coraz mocniej na szyi... Była tak młoda, nierozumna, niedoświadczona... A później nie było już powrotu... Chciała się wydostać z ponurej, beznadziejnej Rosji, chciała słońca, radości życia, klejnotów, przepychu, a wydostać się mogła tylko jako agentka czerezwyczajki. Namówili ją, nie rozumiała... Później, gdy znalazła tę pełnię pięknego życia, wisiała zmora groźby... Szantaż! Rozpaczała nocami, gryząc palce, wydzierała włosy z głowy, ach, nie ma większej rozpaczy niż być bezsilną! Przychodzili do niej i jej, wielkiej pani, rozkazywali, jak jakiejś niewolnicy. Sto razy zrywała się do buntu i sto razy opadała na kolana przed jednym groźnym ściągnięciem brwi potwora! Chciała się okupić pieniędzmi ― oni śmieli się tylko. I przecie była zwykłym pionkiem. Właściwie mówiąc, często sama nie wiedziała, po co ma poznajomić kogoś z kimś, po co innemu ma wyznaczyć spotkanie lub o kogoś prosić, by mu dano posadę czy awans... Wtedy, wtedy, gdy go pierwszy raz ujrzała w pociągu ― to nie był żaden przemysłowiec śląski... szpieg, agent. Kazano jej przewieźć przez granicę i wręczyć jemu jedenaście kopert. Co w nich było, sama nie wie. Pod groźbą śmierci nie wolno jej było złamać małych lakowych pieczęci... Musiałam służyć jak pies, jak niewolnica, gdy kazali, musiałam rzucać swe ciało jak ścierkę... Andrzej gwałtownie wstał i chodził wielkimi krokami po pokoju. — Andy, Andy, jestem podła, jestem nikczemna... to oni... ta straszna pętla... Dowmunt przetarł czoło. Było mokre od kropel potu i zimne jak lód. Głos jego stał się bezbarwny i głuchy. — Cóż mam dla ciebie zrobić? — Nic, nic, tylko teraz pozwolić tu zostać. — Dlaczego? Rano wezwano mnie telefonicznie tam ― wskazała sufit ― a telefony są podsłuchiwane... Policja na pewno mnie śledziła... — Więc wie, że tam byłaś? — Wie, ale nie będzie miała dowodów, jeżeli ty stwierdzisz, że byłam u ciebie od rana... Patrzyła weń oczyma, w których drżało oczekiwanie. — To byłoby kłamstwo ― zaczął ― czyż... W przedpokoju rozległ się długi przejmujący tryl dzwonka. Lena zerwała się. — Andy! Błagam! Ratuj! To oni... Westchnął ciężko. Nogi miały ciężar ołowiu, gdy szedł do przedpokoju. Dzwonek znów zaterkotał groźnie, uparcie. Uchylił drzwi, nie zdejmując łańcucha. Przez wąską szparę zajrzała nadspodziewanie nisko, tuż nad klamką umieszczona twarz nalana tłuszczem. — Jestem naczelnikiem policji ― zabrzmiał przyciszony głos. ― Proszę otworzyć. Za małym człowieczkiem wślizgnął się drab z czerwonym nosem. — Czym mogę panom służyć? — O, drobiazg ― odrzekł mały człowieczek ― przeprowadzamy rewizję w tej kamienicy. Jeden złoczyńca gdzieś się ukrył i pragnąłbym zapytać, czy nie ma go tutaj. — Nie, panie. Drzwi były zamknięte i nikt nie mógł wejść. — Jednakże, żebym miał spokojne sumienie, pan pozwoli, że osobiście przekonam się o tym? Andrzej zastąpił mu drogę. — Daruje pan, ale nie mogę się na to zgodzić. — Dlaczego? Na tłustej twarzy zaigrał uśmieszek. — Mam u siebie kobietę... Damę z towarzystwa ― uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo ― pan rozumie, panie naczelniku, że ja, jako gentleman... — Niestety. Nas, policję, pierwej obowiązuje służba, a później dżentelmeneria. Zatem... — Nie, proszę pana ― zimno odparł Dowmunt ― nie mogę panom pozwolić. Naczelnik uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie. — Opór władzy? — Nie, ale pan nie ma prawa na przeprowadzanie rewizji bez odpowiedniego rozkazu. Naczelnik w milczeniu wyjął z kieszeni mały arkusik papieru i podał Andrzejowi. — Widzi pan, że sam sobie mogę taki rozkaz podpisać. Schował papierek i zwrócił się do towarzysza o czerwonym nosie: — Zamknijcie te drzwi, klucz do kieszeni i tędy przejdziecie do kuchni. Tu taki sam rozkład mieszkania. Tam czekajcie na mnie. Pan pozwoli? ― zapytał Dowmunta z przesadną grzecznością i nie czekając odpowiedzi wszedł do salonu. Andrzej milcząc szedł za nim. Z salonu, uważnie się rozglądając, mały człowieczek przesunął się do gabinetu, pokoju stołowego i stanął na progu sypialni. — Andy, kto tam dzwonił? ― rozległ się melodyjny głos Leny. Andrzej wyprzedził naczelnika. W foteliku przed toaletą siedziała Lena. Była w kombinezce, tylko na ramiona narzuciła jego szlafrok. Głowę miała pochyloną nad manicure. — Wybacz, najdroższa, to policja. — Policja? ― w jej głosie było tylko zdziwienie. ― Czegóż policja chciała? Okryj się, proszę, szukają jakichś przestępców i... Naczelnik wysunął się zza drzwi i z szarmanckim ukłonem zawołał: — Ach, pani wybaczy! Nasz twardy obowiązek... i... Lena krzyknęła i otuliła się szlafrokiem. — Jak pan śmiał, jak pan śmiał tu wejść! — O, niech pani prezesowa będzie łaskawa się nie niepokoić. Całkowita dyskrecja zapewniona. Policjant to jak konfesjonał. Dowmunt zasłonił swą barczystą postacią Lenę i rzekł dobitnie: — Wierzę panu i liczę na to. Teraz może pan obejrzy resztę mieszkania. — Naturalnie, naturalnie... stokrotnie przepraszam, nigdy bym się nie ośmielił wejść, gdybym przypuszczał... moje uszanowanie. Mówił to już w progu, wypierany przez sunącą nań górę dziewięćdziesięciu kilogramów Dowmunta. Tu jednak niespodziewanie zawrócił, wyminął Andrzeja i zbliżając się wprost do Leny tymże tonem dodał: — Ach, przy sposobności pani prezesowa pozwoli, że zwrócę jej to... Sięgnął ręką do kieszeni i wydobył białą, skórkową rękawiczkę z szafirowym szlakiem na mankiecie. Jego bezrzęse oczka wświdrowały się w jej twarz. Andrzejowi krew buchnęła do głowy. Lena ze zdziwieniem przyjrzała się rękawiczce, którą naczelnik trzymał niemal przed jej nosem. — Znalazłem ją tu, w pobliżu. Szkoda byłoby tak pięknej pary. — Istotnie ładna, ale to nie moja. Naczelnik roześmiał się. — Ach, te panie, tyle mają par rękawiczek, że nawet swoich nie poznają. Przecież pani tu nie przyszła bez rękawiczek? Głos jego przybrał ostre, kanciaste kontury. Lena niedbale rozejrzała się po pokoju i nie ruszając się z miejsca, wskazała za siebie ręką: — Ja znam wszystkie swoje rękawiczki. Przyszłam w tych. Na kozetce leżały jasnopopielate rękawiczki z naszyciem z czerwonej skórki. Serdelkowata figura naczelnika skurczyła się jeszcze bardziej. Jeszcze kłaniał się, jeszcze zapewniał o dyskrecji, jeszcze przepraszał za wtargnięcie. Pobieżnie obejrzał resztę mieszkania, zabrał swego podwładnego i ekskuzując się przed Dowmuntem wyniósł się wreszcie. Andrzej miał szum w głowie i gorycz w ustach. Wyjął z kredensu koniak, wypił pół szklanki niemal duszkiem. Lena już była ubrana. Otworzył w gabinecie okno i siadłszy przed nim wciągnął pełną piersią świeży zapach rozgrzanej w słońcu zieleni drzew. Lena usiadła mu na kolanach, wzięła jego bezwolną dłoń w ręce i pokrywała brązową skórę pieszczotą pocałunków. Po dłuższej chwili odezwał się Andrzej: — Skąd... skąd wzięłaś inne rękawiczki? — To tej, no tej... twojej kochanki... ― Otoczyła ramieniem jego szyję i przywarła do ust. Z daleka gdzieś w rogu ulicy zerwał się ochrypnięty dziecinny głosik: ― Dodana... nadzwyczaaa... Wykrycie nowej jaskini szpiegowskieee... Nadzwyczaaaa... Krzyk wpadał przez okno, odbijał się echem w dalszych pokojach, aż ucichł.